1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of separating a musical sound source, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of separating, from a mixed signal, a sound source generated using a rhythm musical instrument based on characteristics of the rhythm musical instrument repeated in an aspect of time when sound source information generated only using the rhythm musical instrument is present.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with developments in technologies, a method of separating only a sound generated using a rhythm musical instrument from an ensemble where various musical instruments are performing has been developed.
However, in a conventional method of separating sound sources, the sound sources may be separated utilizing statistical characteristics of the sound sources based on a model of an environment where signals are mixed, and thus only mixed signals having a same number of sound sources to be separated as a number of sound sources in the model may be applicable, or construction of a learning database with respect to the sound sources to be separated may be needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of separating a specific sound source even in a state where a database comprised of only the specific sound source is not provided.